


The Slave Collar Tales #1: Kiss of the Whip

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Slave Collar Tales by Gilda Lily [1]
Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Slave, Rough Sex, Series, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-15
Updated: 2000-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny and Ray play BDSM games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slave Collar Tales #1: Kiss of the Whip

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.

*Benny gasped as he lay spread-eagled on the bed. He was wide open and vulnerable, his perfect body sheened in sweat. His wrists and ankles were encased in leather restraints, his throat bearing the weight of a tight, black collar. His chest heaved, the tiny silver bells affixed to his nipples making jingling noises. Soft, silver strands were entwined around his balls, tickling him gently if he moved.   
  
The room was dark, the sounds of the night carrying across the summer's breeze. He licked his lips, a stray curl of damp hair falling across his brow. The breeze from the open window lightly teased his anus, his body shuddering.   
  
The man in the corner of the shadowed bedroom watched in pleasure. His slender body leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he lounged in nude perfection. His eyes were shadowed,   
  
moonlight streaking his body in gleaming ribbons. His cock was proudly erect, a tiny drop of pre-cum glistening on the head. A long, black whip trailed down his side.   
  
His Master moved from the corner, green eyes illuminated by the moonlight. Benny's heart fluttered as he saw those eyes. He waited as his Master approached the bed.   
  
"So beautiful," the Italian Master crooned. "So open and ready." He touched the tip of the whip handle to his slave's lips, then allowed the long, black, leather strands to trail across the broad chest and thighs. Benny's hips shifted up, the Master laughing. "So eager." The Master leaned down and whispered in his slave's ear, "Such a whore." He laughed again as his slave's body reacted with a jerk at the words. Benny strained to part his legs further, wanting his beautiful Master badly.   
  
The Italian studied his prize for a moment, then reached down and casually pinched a nipple. Benny's soft moan pleased him. He ran elegant fingers through the thick crop of chestnut hair on his slave's head, then yanked on it, pulling his slave's head up.   
  
"You're a slut," he said conversationally.   
  
"Yes, Master," Benny gasped.   
  
The slap came hard and fast, blue eyes blinking in pain. His hair was released and his head flopped down on the pillow.   
  
The lithe Italian sinuously curled his thighs around his slave's leg. He traced a finger down the naked chest, lightly playing with the tiny bells. The cat o'nine tails whispered across the flat stomach, resting on the swelling cock. The Master gently bounced the captive balls, his slave's face suffused with pleasure as the tiny silver strands created a delightful friction. A moan escaped his slave's lips.   
  
Soft laughter echoed in the stark room. The Master slid between the sturdy thighs and reached over to the nightstand and plucked a black silk scarf off the polished surface. He danced it before his submissive's eyes, then wound it around his mouth, tying it with a firm knot. Blue eyes stared, green eyes sparkling with evil glee. The Master reached over again and opened the drawer, pulling out an object. He held it up for his slave to see. The slave began to shake his head frantically. The Master nodded yes.   
  
The vibrator was pushed into Benny's anus, flicked on, and then the Master sat back on his heels and watched.   
  
Pleasure suffused his slave's features. A glow sparkled in his submissive's eyes, his whole body moving with desperate energy. The strong body twisted and thrust, its cock bobbing and weeping with pre-cum. The slave arched his back, offering his rock-hard nipples to his tormentor. The Master folded his arms and watched the frantic movements as the slave tried to get release, but of course he could not. His cock was flushed a dusky rose-red, his muffled moans pleasing his Master. The pleasure was wild, gay, abandoned...blue eyes pleaded with the calm Master to help him.   
  
Instead, the Master pinched his nipples, a scream drowned by silk.   
  
Suddenly a finger was thrust into his anus and Benny's body bucked off the bed, the bells jingling madly. The Master began to stroke his own cock, his body erect in its kneeling position. He played with his own nipples, then deftly pulled out the vibrator as his slave's eyes began to leak tears. Benny nearly collapsed with relief, but then his Master leaned over him, swollen cock in hand.   
  
"You're such a slut," he crooned. "A whore. You'd spread your legs wider if I let you. You'd spread your legs for any man who walked in this room." He unwound the scarf and Benny sobbed, "No, Master!"   
  
"Oh, yes, you would." The Master's voice was hard and unrelenting. "If I lined them up outside the door, you'd beg me to let them in and fuck you. You'd buck your hips and take them in your mouth and suck them 'til they were ready to cum, and then you'd beg them to take you in the ass and do it hard and long. They'd cum all over your stomach and chest and then you'd cum all over them, and they'd make you clean it all up with your tongue."   
  
"No, only you! Only you!" Benny sobbed. He gasped as the slap across his face stung hard.   
  
"Don't lie to me!" the Master warned.   
  
"I'm not, Master!"   
  
"I think you are." The Italian suddenly produced a jar of cream and after coating his fingers, jammed them into his slave's anus. Benny cried as he was prepared, his body trembling.   
  
The Master smiled, his whole face alight, then rammed home.   
  
Benny screamed.   
  
The bed creaked as the Italian pumped in and out of his slave with vigor, the gold necklace he wore shining through his dark chest hair. It was star-shaped and had a loving message on the back. It was warm against his olive skin.   
  
"Yeah, you like being fucked," he began to singsong. "You'd allow every man in that hallway to come in and use you like the whore you are, and you'd pull apart your own cheeks to do it. And you'd suck me on your knees in the middle of the squadroom, your head bobbing, your butt being squeezed by me, and you'd swallow me until I'd yank your head back and say 'Enough.' Everybody'd be watching. And then you'd get up and bend over my desk and I'd take you long and hard in the ass."   
  
Both men groaned at the crude words. Pleasure cascaded through the Master's body as he came, spilling his seed into his slave's body, scalding delicate flesh with the heat of his passion. The slave spurted over his Master's chest and belly, his body deflating. He was shocked back to total awareness as he was slapped hard.   
  
"Clean me up."   
  
The slave strained to reach the cum-smeared chest that was now close to his face. His Master unchained his wrists and Benny sat up, quickly darting his tongue out to lick at the creamy residue on his dominant's chest. He lapped up the lean stomach, too, and then the Italian   
  
indicated the washcloth and his slave went to the bathroom after his legs were freed and proceeded to clean his Master's penis with care. Then he cleaned himself and changed the sheets. He waited on his knees by the bed, his head bowed and his wrists crossed behind his back.   
  
"On the bed."   
  
Benny obeyed, kneeling as he faced the wall.   
  
"Arms up."   
  
He was efficiently chained to the ceiling, his body quivering with anticipation. He felt his Master's heat behind him, slender fingers sliding around his ribs to begin playing with his nipples. The silvery sound of the bells excited him. His Master's cock rubbed against his ass, and he let out a pent-up breath. Warm breath tickled the back of his neck above the collar. He groaned as his nipple was given a sharp tweak.   
  
"Mmm, my beautiful slut. You're such a delicious piece of ass." Teeth scraped his shoulder, causing him to shiver. "You smell like pine. A pine slave. A pin*ing* slave." He chuckled softly at that, his voice melodious in Benny's ear. "Mmm, mmm."   
  
Benny's Master played with his cock, stroking its length and rubbing and squeezing the balls, the silver threads creating that delightful friction again. Benny rocked backwards, his ass rubbing against his Master's cock. It was swelling, that delightful piece of flesh. He squirmed with desire as he tried to hint what he wanted. His head was pulled back by the hair.   
  
"*You* don't get to decide here, slut," whispered the wonderful Italian voice. "Slaves should be seen and not heard."   
  
"Yes, Mas...uh!"   
  
That sharp tweak of his nipple had momentaily stunned him, then he was rocking back and forth as his Master began to move with him. Then his Master left him and he felt bereft.   
  
"Master...oh!"   
  
The sting of the whip made his entire body jerk. He gasped as he was struck again.   
  
"Don't speak unless spoken to, slut."   
  
"Yes..." Benny quickly clamped his lips shut, but it was too late. The lash streaked across his back again. He moaned.   
  
"Good slut," his Master approved. "My, you look all nice and hot and sweaty, slut. Spread your legs!"   
  
Benny immediately complied, arching his back as the whip was laid with quick, harsh strokes. His back burned as his nipples tightened. The bells jingled.   
  
"How *dare* you think of those other men, whore!" His Master's voice was cold and hard. "Spreading your ass cheeks for them! I ought to whip you bloody!"   
  
Benny whimpered, his body sagging as the whipping stopped. He jerked as he felt the cat o' nine tails slip across his back, the strands sliding into the crack between his buttocks. His Master slid the leather up and down, Benny's legs trembling as his cock bobbed. Strong fingers pulled apart his ass cheeks and began a slow, tantalizing exploration inside. He pushed back against those fingers, then cried out as they left him and the whip replaced the sensations.   
  
His body tightened with every lash, sweat running down his face and chest. He groaned as the pain sent tingles through his body straight to his groin. Suddenly the whipping stopped and a hot tongue was laving the welts and bruises. He arched back, nearly screaming in pleasure. A rock-hard cock rammed into him.   
  
Pinwheels danced in front of his eyes as the hot, scalding cock sliced in and out of him. Pleasure threatened to overload his senses as his body was rocked with the force of his Master's thrusting. His nipples were pinched and his balls squeezed as his blood sang. He was possessed by the man fucking him with hot Italian passion. He was Ray's, body and soul, and he would open himself anywhere for him!   
  
Wiry chest hair brushed against his back and slender fingers stroked and rubbed and pinched and tickled and he was ready to explode and his bells jingled and he felt that incredible cock filling him and the tears began to run down his face as he pushed back, wanting more, and his Master began a litany of "Mine! Mine! Mine!" and he sobbed, "Yes! Oh, yes! Yes!" and his prostate was touched and his shoulder bitten and he screamed.   
  
Stars exploded while the world tilted crazily, and he collapsed against his Master's chest. His eyes were closed as he panted, the blood drained out of him. His back and ass throbbed and his shoulder burned, and he cried tears of happiness.   
  
"Bennyluv," breathed Ray into his ear, and then his Master left the bed after giving him a sharp slap across the ass, semen trickling down his inner thighs and calves and he hung in his bonds, possessed by love.*


End file.
